


Hollow

by paynesgrey



Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [13]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Jessica wakes after being killed.
Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202396
Kudos: 1





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "old themes - Cold" prompt at [](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/profile)[trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/).

She’d never felt so cold, so empty as now.

She remembered dying - the ache in her neck still pulsating - a sore reminder of what really killed her. _Oh yeah; now I remember._

A man’s face flashed over her brain. Dark hair, stark white skin, and regret and shame in his eyes. She was frightened; the big bad wolf bore his teeth while she screamed.

 _But here I am._ Jessica was still dead - _I died, right?_ She was still _cold_ , so hollow her body felt like an empty shell.

So how could her memories still feel so alive?  



End file.
